


because darlin' I said so

by naruwaifu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruwaifu/pseuds/naruwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally normal day on the bridge... not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because darlin' I said so

Jim and McCoy entered the bridge together, bickering as usual. None of this is out of the norm. They were in their usual positions, Jim in the Captain's chair and McCoy standing beside him. 

"Oh come on, Bones, have some fun! Paint the town red! Or spaceship, for that matter," the Captain was saying to the grumpy Chief Medical Officer. "Shut up, Jim. I will never have fun in this flying tin can," McCoy glared at Jim. 

He seemed to notice the stares from the bridge crew. "What are all of you looking at? Don't you have work to do?" McCoy snapped at all of them. They quickly averted their eyes, not willing to face the wrath of the CMO. Jim observed with amused eyes. 

"Geez, Bones, there's no absolute way you're not having fun on the Enterprise," Jim commented with laughter in his voice. 

"Believe me, I'm not. Especially with an idiot like you ending up in the Medbay most of the times," McCoy deadpanned. 

"I'm an adorable idiot," Jim pouted. "Cuter than you. And apparently better in bed," Jim said with wriggling eyebrows. Jim totally expected Bones to brush it off with a venomous glare. Instead, he got the shock of his life. 

"Well, darlin', you wanna bet on that?" Bones drawled in that damned Southern drawl of his complete with a raised eyebrow. Needless to say, the bridge went dead quiet. Jim openly gaped, he was pretty sure his brain stopped working because he had absolutely no response to that. 

Pleased with Jim's reaction, he's a doctor after all, he knew that Jim was a little more than aroused, given the fact that he seemed to have a problem sitting still in his captain's chair. "Okay, Captain, I have work to do in the Medbay," Bones said and damn it all to hell, he was still talking in that Southern drawl of his. 

With a smug smile, McCoy strutted out like a motherfucking boss. He passed by Spock who was on his way to the bridge. He nodded his head in greeting and when Spock entered the bridge, McCoy could hear him asking Jim, "Captain, why is your breathing extremely labored?"


End file.
